A Blast From The Past
by yourperfecttome
Summary: [A Jem Tagteam] Lady Susannah Simon was killed by a house fire in 1850. 150 years on, Jesse de Silva moves into that very house...
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy Guys! This is a tagteam between me, -Jo-Jelly-Bean, and Emily, armed with a pen.**

**Em: We need a name**

**Jo: Uh-huh light bulb goes off above head Jem!**

**Em: It's good, but what does it mean?**

**Sorry, that is something off the Orange Wednesday's advert, that was just _begging_ to be put!**

**Disclaimer: We are poor. We own nothing. It is all owned by the great creater Meg Cabot!

* * *

**

It was the ball tonight. 

Not any ball. My ball.

Yes, I Susannah Simon was having a ball. To be exact, it was an engagement ball for me and my fiancé; Antonio Larantini.

I sighed, putting on my green dress, and put my invitation marked Susannah and Antonio's wedding, 24th June, 1850 back on my dresser, sighing. I didn't really love him.

"Corsets are all the rage now." My mother had said.

Yes Mom. I'm sure they are. They were pretty fashionable if you could BREATHE in them. And it is also extremely hard to get into them by yourself.

Once I had got into it, I slipped on my matching green slippers. My mother loved this outfit. She said it brought out the green of my eyes.

I took the rollers out of my hair, pinning the top layer up. I twirled around in front of the mirror, and let me tell you, I looked good.

I am not a vain person, but I did look my best. Antonio would really love me in

-

I stopped suddenly.

I sniffed the air. Smoke.

I went to the door and tried to open it. No such luck, it was jammed. That was funny; none of the rooms in my house had locks. I walked over to the window. That was locked too. Nothing new. I'd lost the key to that donkey's years ago.

The smell of smoke got stronger, and I saw dangerous, angry flames flickering in the doorway.

Soon the room was so thick with toxic, violet smoke, I couldn't see a thing.

It was hard to breath, and the last thing I heard was my mother's wails.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**We're back!**

**Hehe!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I awoke with a bad headache, and I groped for my alarm clock upon my beside  
table. Paperback, cell phone... snooze button. Gotcha.

I turned over and tugged my duvet over my head, which was punding with each beat  
of my pulse. Today was not a good day for me. Monday never was. Only the thing  
is, this Monday, I wont be attending my high school back in Brooklyn.

You heard that right.

I'll be flying to California, to meet my newly married father, and his new wife,  
my stepmother. Oh joy, joy, joy.

A voice called up the stairs.

"Honey, you're gonna miss your flight. Dontcha wanna see your old man? He hasnt  
been here to see you in months!"

"Whatever, Gran," I said, throwing my duvet off me and got out of bed. "I'm on  
my way to the shower as you speak!"

I turned on the shower and let the warm water drip down my body, as I rested my  
head against the tiles. Moving to Carmel was gonna be hard to adjust to. The  
palm trees and sun, I can take. But the school? Its bad enough it took me three  
years to find a friend in my old one.

When I came out of the shower, I checked my emails. Or she-mails, and my dad so  
amusingly calls them. Whatever.

See you there! said Dad.

I'll miss you babe, said Aimee.

Man, I was going to miss Aimee. God knows I was never going to get another  
girlfriend in Sunny CA.

"Are you ready?" called Gran.

I stuffed a pair of socks into my bag, and thrust it onto my shoulders. OK, I  
was ready. Just.

* * *

"Flight 17 boarding in ten minutes, ladies and gentlemen, ten minutes."

"Thats you!" said Gran, excitedly. I fished my ticket out of my bag and held it  
in my teeth as I zipped up my JanSport bag.

"Oh hon, I'm gonna miss you something crazy," said Gran, hugging me tight.

"Gran... ow... Gran. Gran! I gotta go!"

"OK..." she said, releasing me. I got my breath back, gulping huge lungfuls of  
air.

"Thanks Gran. Bye Gran." I kissed her cheek and set off towards the plane.

"Bye bye my Jesse!" she called. "I hope you packed clean underwear!"

Oh my God. My Gran didnt just say that in public... did she?

* * *

**Haha!**

**Review please!**

**Lots of Love**

**Jo & Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jo: Hey Everyone!**

**Em: Yeah, sorry we haven't updated in a while**

**Jo: That was actually my fault lol. I had the whole of chappy three on paper, and couldn't be bothered, or didn't have the time to type it up.**

**Em: But you only just came back from Spain yesterday**

**Jo: I suppose. Oh, well, another dose of A Blast From The Past! By the way Em, I love your new story, I think its called Liar Liar.**

**Em: Awww thanks! Anyway dudes, don't forget to R&R!**

**Jo: Coz we know where you live…**

* * *

I don't like flying. Never liked it.

I asked my dad if I could go by boat, but he said it would take too long.

So guess who won?

He was there when I got off the plane, with my new step mom and stepsister.

Did I mention her?

I had to sit next to Kelly Prescott all the way through the ceremony and dinner.

My dad even made me DANCE with her.

She told me I would make loads of new friends and she'd introduce me to all the right people.

She also said she was class president and she would put me forward to be vice. Apparently we would make a great team.

I didn't take any of it in. I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to go to school, get my qualifications and move back to New York, saving people's lives as a doctor.

Not mess about with Kelly Prescott and her cronies.

Oh, and another thing, she refused to change her name.

Her mom did; of course, she HAD too, but Kelly? Oh no.

She kissed me; Kelly did, once I got off the plane (on the cheek, thank god). So did Sara.

My dad just pulled me in for a manly hug.

"Good to see you son" He said, squeezing me a little too hard.

"Um dad? Can we get my bags now? I don't want some random hobo running off with them"

"Of course" He replied, ruffling my dark hair.

"Hobo Jesse! You are a doll!" Kelly giggled, holding my arm.

I need a restraining order for that girl.

Once my bags were all secure, we went off and got into my dad's car.

"Hector, be a gentleman" My dad whispered sternly in my ear, so no one else could hear.

I opened the car door for Kelly and winced and my name.

I am normally a gentleman, but Kelly, she's not even a woman, OR and girl.

She's a drag queen.

Well, she looks like one, with al the make up she puts on.

I had a conversation with Sara about my name.

Sara: Oh, you must be Hector, your father has told me all about you!

Me: Call me Jesse ma'am

Sara: Such a polite young man! But why Jesse?

Me: My father's father was called Hector; and my dad wanted to call me that, so I suppose my mom was too tired to argue. My mom nicknamed me Jesse, and it kind of grew on my dad. He now only calls me Hector when I'm in trouble, or he's cross with me.

Sara: Oh, okay Jesse.

Me: By the way, congratulations!

That was how it went. Or something like that.

"Jesse, you're just going to love this house!" Sara simpered.

"No, he's not" Kelly grumbled, slouching back in her seat.

"Why aren't I?" I asked curiously.

The one thing I hate is people deciding things for me. I hadn't even seen the new house yet, so how could they tell me if I liked it or not.

"Because it's old, and icky and creepy!" She shivered, now sitting up straight.

"H-How old?" I stammered, jolting upwards and gripping the headrest so hard my knuckles turned white.

"About eighteenth century, why, are you frightened?" Sara asked.

"No, no" My dad butted in "Jesse just has a thing about old buildings" He let out a strained laugh.

You can say that again.

"Oh, well, Jesse won't like the school then, it was built around the same time as our house" Laughed Sara.

Great. Just great.

So I'm attending a three hundred year old school, and living in a house built in the 1800's.

We pulled up at a beautiful house. It was truly gorgeous; it had Victorian style turrets, flowers all around the door, and shrubs all in the garden.

My dad told me it had won the most tasteful house in Carmel.

And I didn't want to go anywhere near it.

I did though.

I didn't want Kelly thinking I was a scardy cat.

The house was just as lovely inside as it was outside, maybe even nicer. I recognized most of mine and my dad's stuff. There also was a lot of stuff I didn't recognize.

"I have to show you your room!" Squealed Kelly.

Well, for someone who didn't like the house, she sure seemed interested in my room.

I wonder why?

I reluctantly let Kelly lead me to it.

It was a really nice room, and it had most of my stuff that Gran had shipped over earlier this week.

My room had two navy blue walls and two light blue walls. My floor was light blue, and I had a navy bedspread to match. I had my sliver laptop on a glass desk, and I had a glass bookshelf, just big enough to fit all my books on.

My dad had made sure I had the room with the en-suite. He even got it fitted all modern and blue, to go with my room.

"Jesse, you've got the best view" Kelly pointed out.

I turned around.

My dad had fitted a window seat into my bay window.

I suppose now all I wanted to do was grab a book, sit down, relax and read.

But I couldn't.

Do you want to know why?

Someone was sitting there.

Someone I'd never seen before. Ever. They weren't related to me, my dad, Sara or Kelly.

I looked at Kelly. She hadn't noticed the intruder.

She just stood there, staring at me.

"Like the view?" She just said. My dad joined her in the doorway.

He saw my expression, which might I add, wasn't a very pleasant one.

"Oh no Jesse, not again"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Okaies, some peeps are a bit confuzzled, so we're gonna explain.**

**Jesse is taking Suze's character, so ie, he doesn't like helping the dead, he thinks its a pain up the bum, and Suze is taking Jesse's character and is very prim and posh.**

**Read and Review!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

I spun around.

"You know what?" I asked my Dad casually. "It was nothing. I just... saw a bug."

"A bug," repeated Kelly, flatly. "Aw, ickle Jesse afraid of old buildings and

bugs?"

"No," I snapped. My dad placed a hand on my shoulder warningly.

"Jesse," he hissed in my ear.

"Its just... what's with the legs?" I continued conversationally.

"Whatever," replied Kelly, stomping out of the room, muttering, "He gets the

best room and he's worrying about bugs, geez.."

My dad turned to me. "What was that?" he said. "You're my son, you squish the

little suckers, and don't just stand there going 'ooh'."

I shrugged.

"What can I say?" I said conversationally. "The things give me the creeps.

Anyways, go spend quality time with your wife. You're married, don't forget!"

I spun my dad around and walked him out of the door.

"Buh-bye," I said and waved. Then shut the door.

I turned to the girl on my window seat.

"OK. Who the hell are you?"

x

To say that this chick was surprised to be addressed in such a manner would be

an understatement. She actually turned around to see if I was talking to her.

"Yeah, you," I said, straddling the chair to my desk. "What's your deal? How

long ago did you kick the bucket?"

"Excuse me?" she asked softly. Her voice almost sounded rusty from misuse.

"Don't address me like that. I am Lady Susannah! Don't you know who I am?"

"I couldn't give a damn who you are," I said, shortly. I didn't care that I was

being rude. I wanted her out of my perfect room! "Just get out of my room!"

"Its been my room longer than it has yours," she retorted. "Its been mine ever

since my manor burned down and this boarding house replaced it. I have a right

to this room."

"You would," I said quietly. "If you weren't dead."

'Lady Susannah' smiled sarcastically. "I think I realise that I'm dead, sir,"

she said.

I snorted. "Sir? Thats a new one."

"Its how civilised people address each other in my day," she replied simply.

"I guess I'm not civilised then," I said.

"Oh I think you are." Susannah hopped off her -my - window seat. "I've seen how

you act with your sister-"

"Step-sister," I growled.

"Of course." Susannah met my gaze.

"And I only act nice to her because I have to. But I face no obligation to be

nice to you."

"I'm royalty!" she declared. "I was engaged to Antonio Latirini!"

"And I'm King of England," I added scornfully. "Get out, Your Highness."

"You'll address me as your Ladyship," she hissed, pointing a finger at me and

approaching me at a dangerous speed. "OK?"

I grabbed hold of her finger and threw it back at her. "No," I said. "Its not.

Get. Out."

Lady Susannah gasped and clutched her finger. With one disgusted glance in my

direction, she disappeared.

I sighed and sank onto my new bed. OK, so not how I meant to handle things. But,

as a mediator, I'd learnt awhile ago that some ghosts... just need a kick up the

ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Mediator: From the verb, to mediate. To Negotiate between the opposing sides of a dispute.

That's what it says in the dictionary, if you look it up.

Me? I'm one of them. It's a gift, not everyone can do it.

You see, I negotiate with the opposing sides of a dispute. Usually its whether that person wants to be dead or not.

I like to think of myself as a good person, and that I help out people whenever possible, when I can.

Because I do. I generally am a good person. What happened back there with Susannah, I'll never know. It was a one off. I'm never like that. Ever.

Okay, I think I should clear this up.

I see dead people.

Not dead people as in zombies, like in Dawn of the Dead, which, by the way, is a totally great movie.

No. I see their ghosts.

It's kind of difficult really. When someone dies, they don't take the form of when they died, because that would just be disgusting.

Well, not for me. I want to be a doctor, so I don't mind the blood and gore and people with their guts hanging out.

They take the form of when they were most alive. The ghosts, that is.

I remember when I saw my first ghost. I was five, and in the playroom playing with my younger sister Marta.

A little girl with blonde pigtails appeared from nowhere. I instantly ran in front of my sister to protect her. Call it brother's instinct. But when I saw that there was tears running down her face, I immediately asked her to play.

Marta started laughing and ran off to our mother, shouting "Mama! Mama! Jesse talk to himself!"

The little girl gave a muffled sob and disappeared. Just like that. She was gone.

When I tried to tell my mom about her, she was convinced I had an imaginary friend.

I did, and his name was Enklebert.

But that's kind of drifting off the point, isn't it?

So that was when I learnt my first lesson concerning ghosts: only I can see them.

Of course there are other people who can see them, I mean, _Most Haunted_ would be a complete failure if they didn't. But they only see the one, and if their lucky, maybe two.

I see all of them.

_Every last one._

I decided this was something I shouldn't share with anyone. Not ever.

So I didn't.

I helped the lost souls, and occasionally, I learnt something from the experience.

Like I should never take anything for granted. Even though my dad left my mom, I still went and saw her every other weekend.

Which just became a lot harder, since, you know, moving states and all. It's not the same when you live round the block.

But I miss Marta, Mercedes, Josefina, Mapi and Marcella the most.

My sisters, my legacy.

Dinner at my house had always been a huge affair, even when my mom and dad were together.

That was one thing I didn't expect to change when my dad re-married.

I half expected Kelly to be anorexic, and not eat a thing, because she's so thin. Too thin.

Man, was I wrong.

She piled her plate high enough not only to feed herself, but to feed half of America as well.

I didn't eat a lot, on account of missing my mom and my sisters, and…

Oh yeah, that ghost that was haunting my room.

"So, Jesse, what are your plans for tonight?" Sara asked politely, picking at her salad.

I could see all she wanted was a whole mega sized bar of chocolate to stuff her face with.

Well, how was I meant to answer that?

"_Staying clear of my room because some 19th century chick is haunting it, and I assume she's pretty mad at me already, because I acted like a complete jerk, and I don't want to make her even more mad"_

Yeah. That would REALLY go down well.

So I just stuck with the plain "Oh, I dunno, watch a bit of T.V?"

"But Jesse, it's Saturday night!" Kelly squealed in a disgusted manner.

Saturday?

I must have lost track of time, with traveling and all.

Saturday back home meant babysitting for my sisters while my mom went out on another failed date, or when I was at my dad's, going out with Aimee.

"Kelly, why not take Jesse out? Isn't there any parties on?" My dad said.

"Ooh yes! As a matter of fact, Debbie's folks are out of town for the weekend! She's throwing a huge house party tonight!" She saw the expression of both the adults face's "With their permission of course" She added hastily.

And her mom and my dad believed it!

"You drive?" Kelly said, throwing me the car keys.

We pulled up at this 'Debbie's' house, and I could practically see it moving, the music was that loud.

I locked up the car and Kelly hooked her arm through mine, pulling me towards the door.

The house was already trashed, and it looked like the party had just started.

"Look, stay here. I'm just going to find Debbie, and then I'll introduce you to a load of people" Kelly instructed, talking off.

Well that was nice.

I shoved my hands in my trouser pockets, looking around. I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Hey, are you new here?" A guy asked. He had brown hair and equally brown eyes. Standing next to him was a girl with hair so blonde, she probably was an albino.

"Yeah, I just moved here from New York" I said, shaking there hands "Jesse de Silva"

"Adam McTavish" The guy said "And this is Cee Cee Webb"

"I thought you were new and all, because I know everyone. I'm the editor of the Mission Academy's school paper. I have to know these things," She said.

"Oh, I start their next week"

"Anyway, Jesse, you must have the right connections, to get here on your first day" Adam asked.

"Um, yeah. Do you know Kelly Prescott?" Cee Cee snorted.

"Do we know here? Class president, most popular girl in school, complete air head and a snobby cow…" Adam nudged her "…Carry on" She finished.

"Oh, well, she's my step-sister" Adam choked on his punch and Cee Cee couldn't stop giggling.

"I feel so sorry for you bro" Adam laughed.

"So what about you? What connections do you have?" I asked them. They went all red faced and shifty.

"What?"

"Well, we're not really supposed to be here. We weren't invited" Cee Cee explained.

"Why not? You guys are really cool" I said. Adam made a tutting noise.

"Jesse, Jesse, Jesse. There will come a day when you learn good from bad, right from wrong, and cool from the uncool" Adam explained, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But-…"

"No buts. We, Jesse, are social rejects, along with a few others. It's who we are. We were born like it" Adam continued, cutting me off.

"You guys are nice though" I pointed out.

"Nice won't get you anywhere in the real world" Cee Cee said. "See you at school" She said, walking off with Adam.

"JESSE! COME HERE!" Kelly screeched over the music.

I walked over to where she was standing. She was with a boy about my age, with icy blue eyes and curly brown hair.

"Jesse, this is Paul Slater, Paul, this is my step-brother Jesse de Silva"


	6. Chapter 6

Paul stuck out a brown hand and grinned at me. I flinched, slightly, but greeted him warmly.

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Oh, Kel, he's adorable!" cried Paul falsely. "Teach him well, babe, I'm off. See you around, cowboy." He added, smirking.

I scowled, but waved anyway. It may have been a kind of "shoo!" wave, but

whatever. I still had to be polite. New town and all. Impressions and such.

I turned back to my glowing stepsister. "Jess," she said, patting my shoulder flirtatiously.

Okay, not to sound girly, or anything, but ew.

I winced at this new nickname. "You two are gonna be the best of friends, I know it."

"Uh huh," I replied, trying to escape this situation. "So... is Paul... your boyfriend?"

Damn. That totally came out wrong. It made me sound...

..._Jealous._

Which I wasn't.

Kelly laughed out loud. "Boyfriend?" she repeated. "Oh honey, I wish. I mean he knows I'm hot, but he totally has this for a girl he met on holiday, or so he says. Susanne? Susanna? I have no idea, but its not like she's any richer than us. Mom says we're as rich as royalty anyway."

"Royalty," I mumbled meaninglessly. "Yeah, OK Kel, I'm gonna take off."

Kelly pulled a face. "Its like, nine-thirty."

God, can't I get away from anything here?

"And I'm like, jet-lagged," I mimicked. I was glad for an excuse to leave the awkward party. "Buh-bye Kelly. See you at home."

"How are you going to get home? I have the keys." She pouted, clearly trying to make me stay longer.

"I'll walk," I shrugged. "See ya."

"Wait-" Kelly stopped me to lay a slow, long kiss on my cheek. "See you at home."

OK. Again, I say, ew.

"Whatever," I slipped out of her perfumed clutches and into my jacket. I waved a subtle goodbye to Cee Cee and Adam, before stepping into the cool air.

It was heaven, the way it caressed my chin. I breathed in the brand new salty spray, then rubbed it out of my eyes. It was time to go home.

Too bad my home was back in New York.

x

"Hey there, Jess," Sara said, as she came bustling out of the lounge with an empty popcorn bowl. "Kelly not with you?"

Apparently, this new nickname was catching on.

People nowdays.

"Uh, no," I said. "She didn't want to interrupt my jet-lag."

"Oh, sure," smiled Sara. "You going to bed then?"

"Yup," I said, faking a yawn. "That's me, tired as hell. Falling asleep right... now..."

"Ok. I'll tell your Dad." She simpered.

I think she knew I was pretending, but she didn't let on. I climbed the stairs in silence, and opened the door to my 'room'

Then groaned.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"


End file.
